It is well known that golf courses today are crowded and the slow play of some groups of golfers increases the congestion on the course and interferes with all of the players playing behind them. The slow players, who may not even recognize that they are playing slow, create congestion on the golf course and prevent optimum utilization of the course for other players.
The present invention is directed to a system and method to be used on golf courses to make the players aware of the time of their play and assist in helping speed up slow play and keep groups of golfers moving at a steady pace.